Hirosuke Amano
Hirosuke Amano (nicknamed "Hiro" by his friends and also Minerva) is a character in the Fightopsy series, serving as the story's main protagonist. He is a 15-year-old student at Gunma High School, one who is initially portrayed as being indifferent to his current surroundings and typical life; to the point of longing to escape it, all while believing that "nothing special happens around here... at all". One fateful night, a seraph known as Minerva unexpectedly crashes into Hiro's bedroom and reveals that she has lost her memory. He makes a risky deal with the figure, despite being reluctant to do so at first: if Minerva enters him into the Fightopsy Prime Tournament, Hiro will help her regain her original memories. Appearance Hiro appears to be a boy with a relatively average stature for his age. He possesses medium-length hair that is snow white in color, red eyes, and very dark bags under the eyes, which is his most definitive physical trait. His normal clothing consists of a light purple shirt, dark green pants that seem baggy, a fingerless glove on his right hand, and brown shoes. He is rarely, if ever, seen without his headphones that are worn around his neck. While attending Gunma High, Hiro wears the standard uniform there much like everyone else: a white blazer with dark red accents (with a cyan dress shirt underneath), a black tie, and golden dress shoes. Personality The 15-year-old young man seems to be very nonchalant about a majority of things, tends to keep a calm mind from time to time, and occasionally speaks ill of a lot of folks. He prefers to be alone for the most part, often mentioning that the people around him are noisy and "would be better off digging their own graves"; despite this, though, Hiro feels comfortable when he is with Onuka Nabe, his longtime girlfriend, and Bon Tatsu and Eizan Rojirina. Overall, bystanders like to consider him as a scary figure, albeit one who is indeed cool. Earlier in the story, he used to perceive his hometown as a place where nothing extraordinary ever took place and, as a result, became quite indifferent to it. However, since Minerva came into his life and had him enter the Tournament, Hiro's feelings toward Gunma have gotten better. As a child, he was far more exuberant and happy. In the past, never once has he snapped, scoffed, taunted, or given anyone OR anything the cold shoulder. Most of his previous energy stemmed from the fact that he used to watch the ''Fightopsy Prime Tournament ''just for Shino Wabimura alone, and thorougly enjoyed the rounds he partook in. This fact has only been proven in the TV adaptation. History Plot Arc I: Fightopsy Prime Arc II: Sanity Slippage Arc III: Mark of the Beast Arc IV: Paradigm Abilities and techniques Trivial facts Voice actors *Mitsuhiro Ichiki (Japanese) *Brian Beacock (English) Quotes *(About Maebashi, Gunma) "The people in this city suck ass; the things you do here are dull; and furthermore, nothing about me here is special. To put it in a short way: nothing special happens around here... at all." *(To Onuka Nabe) "You're probably one of the few guys living around this joint that actually make me feel joy inside. For that, I must be pretty grateful." *(To Akubi Denomi) "Fool! You're such a damn fool that you're not even worth laughing at! I'm gonna keep my sanity in check and make sure I kick everyone's ass in this stupid tournament, plain and simple. And after that goes my way... You'll be next to be unable to dig out from Gehenna, Akubi Denomi!" *(To Vanitas) "Shame on you for everything that happened. You laid a finger on Onu-chan; you had the gall to attack the emcee because you felt like it; and you gave my mother a fucking heart attack, for God's sake!! It's been a while since I was ever this pumped up... and for all the wrong reasons! I'm about to enjoy beating the everlasting shit out of you. Even if I'm just a decapitated head, I'll not break a promise to a newfound buddy, hear me?!" *(To Minerva; after regaining her memories) "How weird... Right when I saw you, I'd thought you'd be just a goofy nuisance with a love for soft-served ice cream, and I thought I was correct. But then you saved me from Vanitas' attack just now! How.... How can I ever repay you?" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Main character Category:Fightopsy Prime combatants Category:Teens